


Let it rage

by Verse



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Implied Murder, rachel isn't quite human in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max makes a deal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it rage

**Author's Note:**

> The draft file for this is called 'the bagel au' btw

 

Max doesn’t know how many times she’d rewound now.

How much time had passed? Hours? Days?

Years?

Does time ever mean anything now?

Nothing ever changes. Nothing can change in a few seconds. She’s tied to that chair, Jefferson gets closer with that damned syringe, and she can’t, she can’t let it happen.

She _will_ live.

She thinks, a lot -the only thing she can do, really. She scans the room for a trolley, a photo- anything, really. She kicks him with her free foot, bite him in another round- she can still taste the copper on her tongue. 

None of this matter. Nothing ever changes.

Well. Almost nothing.

There something in the air- she can’t tell what. Maybe she’s just imagining it. But it feels like it gets heavier and hotter each rounds, filling with something she can’t quite put a finger on.

She shakes her head and rewinds again. She's probably imagining it.

 

* * *

  


“You can feel it, can’t you?”

Max has never heard that voice in her entire life.

She knows exactly who it is.

“What is it?” she asks, mindlessly rewinding once more -her whole body is numb anyway.

“Anger. Pain. Suffering. Despair. You name it.” Rachel shrugs. “That fucker got many people before us. Emotions in such high quantity and quality tend to accumulate.”

Pain, eh? No wonder the air feels heavy.

“I could help you.”

“You’re dead.” Max reminds her.

“Emotions are real powerhouses, you know. I could channel the energy through you.”

Max looks at Rachel, tearing her gaze away from Jefferson for the first time since the conversation started.

“What _are_ you?”

Rachel smiles.

Her teeth are _really_ sharp.

“Just a some girl who wants revenge.”

Max stares at the abyss.

The abyss stares back.

When she opens her palm this time, there is no rewind, but a handshake sealing an unholy deal.

 

* * *

 

The storm is coming, but the one in her soul is raging right now .

Pain pierces her chest, her whole body straighten. She’s burning, she’s freezing, she’s a thousand feeling a billion.

A hand rest on her neck, another readies a syringe.

Her mouth leaps forward.

Copper fills her mouth, a bitter taste she’d come to know well. The man shouts and jumps backward, surprised.

Her back arches, she pulls on her ties- a scream tears off her throat, roared by a thousand voices.

The storm is coming but the whirlwind of voices in her head is already there. Clashing and fighting, and yet all echoing the same desire, the same _need_ , twisting her body like a balloon filing with water.

_free us fRee uS FReE Us_

The ties _break_.

She stumble forward, straighten her back. She’s big. Bigger than she used to be. 

Bigger than _him_.

He looks terrified, eyes wide and clenching his bleeding hand.

The storm feeds on it.

_kill him BREAK HIM aVengE us AvENge US_

**_MAKE  
_ **

**_HIM  
_ **

##  **_PAY_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Let me know! I might write more someday idk
> 
> Edit 11/16 corrected a few typos


End file.
